Eight Melodies
:This article is about the song from Mother. For EarthBound's eight melodies, see 'Smiles & Tears.'' '''Eight Melodies is the name of a song from the NES game Mother. It has a major role in the storyline, but it does not appear in the next two Mother titles. Even though, it does make a cameo appearance at the Mother 3 ending's music. Outside the game, it is a famous song that has been used in the Mother Soundtrack and, along with the song Bein' Friends, remixed in Super Smash Bros. Melee for the Onett stage. It was intended to be a song in Super Smash Bros. Brawl for New Pork City, though for an unknown reason it was taken out along with a multitude of others. ''Mother'' Early in the game, the protagonist Ninten travels to Magicant and meets Queen Mary, who gives him the task to recollect eight melodies from a song she doesn't remember. After a long journey in search of said melodies, Ninten finally collects the eighth melody and goes back to Queen Mary. She reveals her as Maria, Ninten's great-grandmother and wife of George. The couple was abducted 80 years before the beginning of the game and raised a baby alien named Giegue, who was now trying to conquer the Earth. During the final battle with Giegue, he explains Ninten about his great-grandparents raising him, and a new command becomes able: "Sing". Any character from the party may try to sing Eight Melodies to Giegue. At the beginning, he quickly reacts to make that character stop singing. However, he becomes weaker each time the melodies are sung, until he can't stop them anymore. Apparently, he is being hurt by strong emotions that song makes him feel. It is likely George and Maria taught him the song while they were raising him, and that an emotion so strong as love (see the lyrics section below) hurts his confused mind. The song appears in the credit sequence, along with a part from the title screen's music, titled Mother Earth, but it is never used again in the Mother series. The eight melodies are collected from the following sources: a music box inside a doll in Ninten's house at the beginning of the game; the singing bird Laura, once she is given a Chick; the Singing Monkey at Podunk's zoo; a haunted piano from the Rosemary Manor in Spookane; a strange-looking cactus in the Yucca Desert; the dragon in Magicant, after defeating it; EVE after it is destroyed, and the XX Tombstone in Mt. Itoi, from which George's voice can be heard. In the Japanese version of Mother (but not in Mother 1+2), the tombstone did not exist and Queen Mary rather remembered the last melody by herself after hearing the previous seven. Mother Soundtrack In the soundtrack of the game, Eight Melodies appears as the tenth song, and includes, like the credit sequence, the title's screen music, "Mother Earth", even though the original song does not contain this fragment. The lyrics from Eight Melodies, including the second part, are shown here: :Take a melody :simple as can be. :Give it some words and :sweet harmony. :Raise your voices :all day long now, :love grows strong now, :Sing a melody of love. :Oh, love. :Love is the power, :love is the glory, :love is the beauty :and the joy of spring. :Love is the magic, :love is the story, :love is the melody :we all can sing. See also *Mother *Smiles & Tears *Giygas Category:Songs Category:Mother series Category:Mother Category:Music